


prinxiety

by wolfygaming



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 22:18:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15567552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfygaming/pseuds/wolfygaming
Summary: this is how my stories will be made, this is not my official first story, the next story I make will be in chapters, it's called sander naturals, enjoy





	prinxiety

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to tell you about the things you see in this story  
> (this is when there thinking) *this is when there doing an action* [this is when there texting] and /this is when there whispering/

roman wakes up in the middle of the night to get a midnight snack, he walks down stairs and sees virgil on the couch  
roman: virgil?  
he looks at roman  
roman: (why is his eye shadow smudged?) you ok virge?  
virgil: I-I'm fine  
roman: it looks like you've been crying, are you sure your ok  
virgil: y-yes, I'm f-fine  
roman: don't lie to me *sits on the couch next to him* what's wrong?  
virgil: *moves away* I'm o-ok, really  
roman: (should I tell him?) I can see you've been crying, the eye shadow gives it away  
virgil: oh shoot, I m-mean, uh  
roman: virgil, what happened  
virgil: I..... it's s-stupid  
roman: please tell me  
virgil: I-I, had a nightmare  
roman: what about? you don't have to tell me if you don't want to  
virgil: y-you, died  
roman: by what? what or who killed me?  
virgil: d-deceit, then logan and patton turned on me saying I should just..... disapear  
roman: oh, virgil, I don't want you to dispear  
virgil: you don't? but when I first showed up you wanted me to dispear  
roman: but your part of the family now, or as patton would say famILY  
virgil: I-I guess  
roman: virgil, I have something to confess to you  
virgil: wh-what?  
roman: (oh god is this stupid) I-I...... I love you!  
virgil: y-you do?  
roman: y-yeah  
virgil: *blushes* I *smiles* I love you too  
roman: (AHHHH) *smiles* y-you do!  
virgil: y-yeah  
roman: *kisses virgil*  
virgil: *jumps and kisses back*  
roman: I love you  
virgil: I love you too  
they fall asleep on the couch together


End file.
